


Hotch Bear

by Susspencer



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/pseuds/Susspencer
Summary: Jack and Spencer spend time together.  They go to the zoo and see the new bear exhibit.  The brown bear reminds them of someone they both love.  Why are they calling the bear Hotch bear?





	Hotch Bear

 

Spencer had taken Jack out for the day. Jack had wanted to spend time with just Spencer. Aaron and Spencer were nearing their one year anniversary. Jack was very fond of the genius. He had grown accustomed to him being around the apartment on the weekends. Jack knew his dad loved the genius, to be honest Jack did too.

Jack planned the whole day. The day started with chocolate chip pancakes at their favorite diner, then off to the zoo. Jack had a serious discussion over breakfast as to Spencer's intentions towards his dad. Spencer assured Jack that he was in it for the long haul. Jack had been satisfied with Spencer's response.

When they arrived at the zoo, Spencer let Jack guide him around. He had Jack explain the exhibits. Spencer only added in when there was new information or it was an animal Jack didn't know about, yet. They were having a grand time. Lunch had been a light meal at the snack bar, then they were off to a brand new section.

The zoo had added a brown bear. The pair had read the information provided about the bear, including habitat and diet.

Jack joked, “it eats as much fruit as dad wants us to eat.”

“At least, Aaron only growls at us to eat it. Look at those claws.” Spencer pointed out.

They watched the bear, which was in a playful mood. He sat on his bottom, with his legs spread wide. He grabbed his feet with his paws, then rocked back and forth. The large animal seemed to be having fun. His strong arms were keeping hold of his feet, in order to keep up the rocking motion, pivoting off his bum. It was amazing to notice the strength of the animal through its play. The power of its legs as it pushed back into the next rock, but stay in control as to not to tip over. The balance provided by steadying itself, through the position of its hands. A placement it made instinctually. Even though the bear seemed to be smiling, his eyes were on alert, watching the entire time. To the left, some raunchy kids threw something into the enclosure. The bear was immediately up on his hind legs, in a protective stance growling at the boys.

“Wow, he moves as fast as your father, doesn't he?” Spencer asked, as he looked at a shocked Jack.

“Yea, I didn't think an animal that big could move so quickly.”

“Any animal, when it is protecting its young or home, will fight fiercely for it. Thus terms like, don’t mess a mama bear. I know you've seen how fast your dad will protect you.” Spencer said, as he patted the boy on the back.

The bear went back to his playing, when he saw that the boys would be no further problem. Spencer and Jack moved on. There was a sign, just past the exhibit. They were having a name the bear contest.

“We have to enter, Spencer.” Jack excitedly exclaimed. “I know the perfect name.”

“So, do I.”

They filled out an entry slip each and returned them to the gift shop. The clerk looked at them, smiled, and put them in the box. She couldn't hold back a chuckle as she ask Spencer about them.

“Are you two trying to stuff the ballot box or is there an inside joke about who or what a Hotch is?”

Reid looked puzzled.

“You both submitted ‘Hotch Bear’ for the bear’s name. I was curious.” She explained.

Spencer blushed, “No, that's his dad's nickname. I guess the bear reminded him of his dad, as much as it did me.”

He let out a nervous chuckle, and went to where Jack was looking at stuffed brown bears. He wanted to get one to remember their day. There was one in the exact pose, the playful bear had been doing. Spencer grabbed it, took it to the clerk, and paid.

When they arrived home, Aaron had dinner waiting. They sat, ate talked about their day. Jack showed his dad his new toy, after his bath during bedtime story. Aaron chuckled at the little “Hotch Bear,” kissed the boy and bear, good night.

“So, you think that I'm a big overprotective bear also, do you?” Aaron said, as he closed the bedroom door.

Spencer gulped at the look on Aaron's face.

“I - I n-nnever said that.”

“Then why does a big - brown - bear, remind you of me?” Aaron stalked up the bed and over Spencer.

Spencer was shivering at the attention he was getting.

“Um...you are kind of growling at me right now.” Spencer laughed.  
He explained about the bear’s strength, how it is strong, protective, but yet balances that power in an instinctual manner. In that instinct, Spencer can see, the man he loves. The leader, the father, the profiler, all held together in a delicate balance of who Aaron is, and even when everything is going well, how much effort Aaron is always having to put into being alert to watching over his family.

“Wow! That’s very insightful, Spencer.”

“Well, that and he was spread out, showing off, how well hung he was. It was just like, when I get you alone.” Spencer smirked. “You are always so eager, to let me know how naturally beautiful you are.”

Spencer winked and pulled Aaron to him. He kissed him with fire and passion. He the whispered seductively in his ear.

“You will always be my big, warm, furry, cuddly, Hotch bear. Very well hung and I’m very protective of that.”


End file.
